Taller
by Mooseymoose
Summary: What's four feet tall and smells like cheap hair gel? Not our Robin. Not anymore. Well, at least not the four feet tall part. Now, he can't wait to prove it. Some fluff.


**A/N: K, this is my first ever Titans fic in like, 7 years. Yes, I am almost 18 years old, shouldn't be writing cartoon fics…BUT I DON'T CARE. This is the only action-y show from my childhood that I can still watch without cringing at how lame it is. It is far from lame. It is epic, still. You wouldn't believe how many old fics/art I have from when I was 9-11 years old and painfully obsessed. I won't post any of it because it's mostly REALLY shitty AU, or REALLY shitty one-shots. Actually, I might post one just for fun. Any of you interested in hilariously bad pre-teen writing? **

**Ok, here we go. I have always thought Robin was alarmingly sexy. Leave me alone. I know it's weird to think drawn characters are hot, but I think Robin is. And surprisingly, I have never been bothered by his height. I always thought it made him even hotter. Smaller men pack a bigger punch, I think, because they don't need to rely on stature to ensure their attractiveness. Some prime examples: Adam Levine, Cillian Murphy, and Ian Somerhaulder. Robin absolutely fits into this category. I also think the fact that Star was taller than him was freaking adorable. Like, she'd have to lean down to kiss him. But of course, the Boy Wonder, sadly, grows into himself as he becomes an adult. Remember Nightwing? So I decided to write a fic about Robin getting taller. GO!**

_Why are my ankles cold?_

Not cold, exactly, just breezier than the rest of his legs. What the hell? He leaned down to fix his boot, thinking that it had drooped, only to find that they were pulled all the way up. And, as a second thought, pinching his toes. He felt like he was wearing child-size boots.

His tights weren't reaching his ankles, resulting in the breeziness. Disgruntled, he realized they must have shrunk in the wash. His boots must have shrunk…some other way. Robin reached into his closet to pull out another set of tights, and hopped into them. Too short, again. Just out of curiosity, he pulled his shirt over his head to see if that would still fit. It left his belly button exposed.

He should have realized this sooner. In the few weeks since Tokyo, he hadn't been wearing his regular uniform. Believing it was high time for a change, he'd been wearing newly bought civilian clothes while he experimented with different prototypes for his Nightwing costume, and wearing them to missions. He hadn't noticed the discrepancies in measurements when he was having them made, because he didn't have a clue about his old measurements. After being laughed at too often by the villains that were supposed to fear him, he decided that until a fearsome enough Nightwing costume was made, he would go back to his plain old acrobat suit. Which was now too short for him.

Damn it, what was he supposed to wear to missions now?

He entered the common room, shaking with the anticipation of rubbing his newfound tallness (well, tall_er_-ness) in Cyborg's now-easier-to-reach face. Finding the room empty and strangely quiet without Cy and BB's rambunctious video game playing, and without Raven's soothing mantra, his shoulders slumped. Who was he supposed to show off to now?

_"Zlorker twalba zu rik pi, Knorfka's yomga qerdi bee soolgadfi…"_

The feminine, off-key voice came from behind the counter, and he recognized Starfire's Tamaranian translation of the famous Earthling lullaby. He peeked over to find her on the floor in a puddle of something that barely resembled food, cradling a very cranky Silkie, who had the same substance coating his mouth. Despite her obvious frustration, the look of pure affection on her face made his heart flutter. _She would make a great mother, _he thought before he could think.

Their kiss in Tokyo had led to very…unsatisfactory results that were entirely his fault. For the first week, they did a _lot_ of kissing. Kissing that made his entire mind go blank and his throat feel tight and his chest grow warm. Standing, she'd had to lean down, and he always worried it would give her whiplash. Laying down, they could be face level, making him feel less inferior. Didn't every girl want to be cradled, and made to feel small and safe? With him and Star, it was the opposite. But of course, that wasn't why he decided to stop. She made him feel too special, too amazing, for it to be a good thing. Robin wasn't used to good things, so he always felt suspicious when regular things masqueraded as them. Plus, he worried about her feelings, worried she would shy away when his moods inevitably swung, when he became cold and calculated in battle. He pretty much…loved her…a lot.

She'd cried. She hadn't admitted to it, but he knew that she had cried. Just as he had cried.

"Oh!" she exclaimed now, quickly patting her hair and wiping her mouth, "Robin! What is the up?"

He grinned at her attempt at coolness. She hastily wiped the crying Silkie's face with a not-entirely clean cloth and set him on the ground, where he slinked away moodily.

Robin knelt to the ground and helped her clean up the gooey mess, knowing it was another of her disastrous cooking attempts. Her face was red the entire time, obviously embarrassed at being discovered singing to a spoiled worm creature. The shade nearly matched her glorious hair, which was swishing distractingly and enticingly against her shoulders and back as she scrubbed the floor. He strangled a groan when the satin-like mass brushed his arm.

She stood up, having thoroughly cleaned the floor, and disposed of the paper towels in the overflowing trash can. "Are you alright?" she asked innocently, turning to him, "I heard you—"

In one move he had her against him, openly releasing another groan when her warm chest rubbed against his. Already, he was ravaging her mouth, relishing in her surprised squeak at not having to lean down. He finally pulled away, remembering that he needed to breathe regularly.

"Notice anything different?" he rasped, just holding her now.

"I did, and I am…" she paused, pressing a soft kiss to his collarbone, "a little disappointed."

Disappointed? Why the hell…why?

"You'll get used to it," he growled.

Very, _very _used to it.

**Please review! Even if you don't want to. I need feedback! NOW!**


End file.
